The Start of Legion
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Reno didn't expect a hot teen to save his life. But then, he wasn't expecting cat ears and a tail either. This is new for me, I think I left the warning inside...


**Disclaimer: I don't own. Wah.**

**Warning: This is my first REAL cross over. No like, kiss off.**

- - - - - - - - 

Vaan looked at the former Turk as he lay dying. Blood covered the muddy ground like a really vibrant food dye. The young Ivalician didn't know why the man had been shot fatally nor did he understand why his friends had become his enemies. But that didn't really matter anymore.

The red tiger kitten-creature atop his chest was trying to keep the Turk awake by licking his cheek and forehead, the creature mewling in desperation for someone to help. Vaan looked at him and the kitten before suddenly smiling at the two.

"Kitten, will you merge your demonic powers with him to give him new life?" The kitten nodded and started to glow, the demonic powers making the air swirl around the three beings. Vaan, then, applied his new-found powers to merge the two entities into one new, powerful being.

When the fiery red light vanished, after the brilliant flash nearly blinded the Fifth King, the result was beautiful. It was Reno, but as a sixteen year old with tiger-striped red ears, delicate whiskers that graced his facial features, and a long, nimble tail with black stripes to accentuate it. The markings under his eyes lengthened only a millimeter, with three small lines pointing down to make it look like someone drew red wings under his eyes.

He looked so magnificent to Vaan.

"Wake up. Please wake up, you have little time to stay." Vaan kneeled to rouse the unconscious neko before the former Turk's pursuers arrived. Seeing that he was in a bit of a coma, Vaan signed with a smile and waved for a large dragon-human creature to pick the teen up and follow the King.

The creature did as instructed and lift the boy gently, turning to follow the young man into a portal as a motorcycle came to a stop only a few yards away.

"RENO!" Was all the blond was able to shout as the three vanished into the swirling vortex of energy, watching it close without a sound and no trace of its existence being left behind. And all that was left of the former Turk's old life, was a memory in a blond's heart.

- - - - -

Reno didn't know what was going on, but lab tables weren't supposed to be comfortable. Nor warm and soft, not the pillow supposed to caress his twitching ears…TWITCHING EARS?!?

The teen shot up and looked around, his right hand on his cat-like ears and feeling them twitch and move like a real cat's ear. And his tail swished and swayed in fear. His fear.

HE wasn't a damn neko! He was a freakin' HUME for Ifrit's sakes!

"Ah, I see you're awake. How do you feel?" Reno's head snapped to look at the voice and saw a young 17 year old blond with sapphire eyes.

"Uh…Okay, I guess. Um…what happened, Where am I and who are you?" The blond chuckled again and walked over to sit on the bed, his gentle smile never leaving his face.

"I'm Vaan, exile of Ivalice and is commonly known as the Fifth King by beings known as the Four Forces. You were dying from a fatal gunshot wound to your chest and your kitten was desperate to keep you alive, so he asked me to merge his magical energies to yours so that you may live. Don't waste his final gift to you. And you are on a deserted planet with no name and no living species that rule it. The only people here are those exiled from their homeworlds with no place to seek sanctuary. As the Fifth King, I open my arms to other exiles and give them a new life."

Reno thought about it and nodded, though some confusion was still evident in his eyes. And the twitching ears.

"But why am I a teen? I was in my twenties when I was about to die." Vaan looked out the open window for a moment, thinking about what may have caused the de-aging process.

"I really don't know, but I have a theory. Maybe the power in your little kitten was much greater than I thought and it de-aged you so that you have more time to learn to control it…?" Vaan shrugged, not really sure how it came about, and that the theory sounded like crap.

"Personally, I wouldn't question your good fortune. You get to start a whole new life away from those that exiled you and did their damnedest to kill you." Vaan smiled as the cogs started working in Reno's brain.

"Okay. I was formerly Reno, but that's the past. I'm Reon now. Not much of a change, but it's a big enough one to make for me." Vaan nodded and let it be.

"Are you hungry? I can get a servant to get you some food while another brings your clothes in." Reon nodded and Vaan laughed at how eagerly the red-head had done so.

"Okay. I have to go, but if you need me, just ask a servant to lead you to my study and I'll help you the best I can." The neko-teen nodded as Vaan waved for a maid to arrive and give her tasks to perform. After that was done, the blond King left and a manservant arrived with his clothes. Reon thanked the man and the manservant left to perform other tasks needing to be done.

Reon got dressed and noted that the clothes were tighter than what he was used to wearing, but felt so much better. This guy must have a lot of nekoes running around. The red-head was about to leave when a maid walked in with a tray of food. Reon looked at the mini-buffet like it was the feast of feasts.

And his stomach loudly agreed.

The young maid, looking about 15 years old, giggled lightly at Reon and left the tray on the bed, leaving to let himself feed. And the neko didn't have any problems with doing that. It took him a few minutes to polish the food off before he finished it and sighed, burping before he excused himself, but then felt slightly stupid when he remembered that only he was in the room.

He got the tray and was looking for either a maid or the kitchen to put the tray back when he found Vaan's office. It was a spacious room with huge windows to let in a lot of light. The place looked lived in and still clean and orderly.

Vaan looked up and smiled. With a small flick of his hand, the tray and everything on it vanished. Reon jumped a bit, but remained mostly calm. This Vaan was proving to be an interesting character.

"So, what do you want?" Vaan leaned back into his chair and smiled. Reon looked at the young King and finally started to note that he had a handsome, boyish look, and that his eyes were brilliant in the light.

"Um…what do you call this kingdom of yours? It needs a name for people to look too." Vaan thought a moment, Reon making perfect sense about the name and all.

"Hmm…what about Final Hope?" Reon shook his head.

"Sounds corny. What about…Sanctuary?" Vaan shook his head.

"They made a TV series out of it. Hmmm, Home?"

"That's the Al Bhed thing. Paradys!"

"You read that too?"

"What? It's really weird okay? And besides, it was either Paradis, Paradys, or Paradise." Vaan smirked at the neko as he paced back and forth. The red-headed feline would prove to be an interesting person to talk too.

"Okay, how about we ask the people here what they want to name the kingdom? That way, the Kingdom gets a name, and we don't have to complain that we're corny sounding. Okay?" Reon thought a moment and nodded, earning a wide smile from the blond and both walked out of the study.

They walked down a long set of stairs, past a few doors, and out the front doors and to a public that was milling about, like they were waiting for some grand announcement.

"…are you a psychic or something?" asked Reon as he looked at the people. Vaan shook his head as everyone turned to face him. But the silence was broken when a six year old human boy pushed to the front of the crowd and asked really loudly,

"Hey! Is that your queen? Mom would be really happy to know that-MMPHFT!" The boy's 'mother' covered the kid's mouth and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that. Lost sight of him for a second." Then the 'mother' scolded his son about leaving and dragged him off to their home, mostly likely.

"That kid's mom…is a guy…SWEET!" Reon seemed amazed and smiled as everyone chuckled at his antics. Vaan smiled fondly of his newest citizen and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, meet Reon. He will be staying in the castle with me until he learns the ropes. Please excuse him if he behaves strangely, he's not accustomed to his abilities and for the love of Typhoon, don't tell him horror stories about the damn basement!" The others burst into laughter and Reon cocked an eyebrow at Vaan.

"Long story. So, why don't you go around asking everyone about what they want to name the Kingdom? Here's a notepad with an ink pen you can use." Reon eagerly took the items and smiled. With a wave from Vaan, the red-haired neko ran out of the palace gates and started asking everyone he saw, excluding kids under the age of ten. And Vaan wouldn't see him all day.

- - - - - - - -

Reon came back into the study with the notepad filled with every name that everyone thought would be good for the kingdom.

"Ya know, that was tiring and thrilling at the same time." Vaan smiled as Reon just plopped into a chair and tossed the paper at the blond. Vaan began reading all the names when he felt eyes boring into his skull.

"Yes, Reon?" The blond put the notepad down and looked at him, wondering why Reon was serious so suddenly.

"Why did you get me? I don't know you and you saved my life. You even helped me get a new life. What exactly did I do to deserve this? And how can I repay you for it?" The sincerity in his eyes shone so brightly, that Vaan was temporarily stunned into silence. Why _had_ he gone to get Reno? What possessed him to actually go and save him from his enemies? Why didn't he just let the Dracon do it?

"Because I think I fell in love with you at first sight." Reon looked at the blond in a mild case of shock and Vaan was blushing as bright a red as Reon's fur. After about a minute of silence, Reon decided to take things into his own paws and jumped the table.

Vaan only had a second to sit up as Reon pounced the blond, knocking the chair over, and started attacking his mouth. The two rolled around on the floor, both trying to top the other and before long, Vaan proved to be the more dominant of the two.

"Well, Kitty. I think you feel the same way. Want it on the floor or in bed?" Reon didn't bother asking when he flicked his tail, instantly teleporting him and Vaan to the bedroom. Vaan looked at him with proud amazement.

"A fellow neko taught me as I was getting names. And her suggestion is quite valid too." Vaan nodded as the both started taking the other's clothes off.

"What did she suggest?" asked the blond as he threw the skin tight black shirt away.

"She suggested Exsilium. She said it means Exile in Latin. And I happen to agree." Vaan's pants flew off the bed.

"Really? Sounds okay with me. But I will have to read the list in the morning." Reon Purred his agreement and after their clothes were discarded, they began.

And the maid outside their door had a nose-bleed.

- - - -- - - -

"Reon, Exsilium is the name of our Kingdom now. And if you don't stop purring about that, I will do you so ha-!"

"You talk too much."

**Don't ask. I just got the urge and I sated it. Now…Dracon is what I call a human-Dragon Hybrid. And if you know where the Paradis, Paradys, and Paradise thing came from, Not only will I give you ten Gold points, but thank you for reminding me that I had that book. And I am sorry if this is short, but it is needed for me. Have fun with it.**


End file.
